


Трудовые будни

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair





	Трудовые будни

Джеймс Мэй

... Несмотря на сломанные ребра, Мэй решил продолжать путешествие. Кларксон разрывался между беспокойством за него и облегчением от того, что травмы оказались не слишком страшными, но протестовать не стал. Пусть сам решает.   
Джеймс ходил бледный и с синяками под глазами, регулярно закидывался таблетками и поскуливал каждый раз, когда нужно было сесть в машину. Но справлялся. Правда, бытовые мелочи занимали у него в два раза больше времени, чем обычно, но группа помалкивала.   
На второй день Линдси не выдержала и, понаблюдав пять минут за попытками Мэя поднять руку с расческой, усадила его перед собой и расчесала сама, сославшись на то, что это входит в ее служебные обязанности. Судя по искреннему облегчению на лице Мэя, двигать рукой ему было адски больно.   
Таким образом сьемочная группа получила возможность каждое утро наблюдать Линдси, расчесывающую Мэя с таким лицом, будто она вычесывает кота. На третий день Кэйт, помощница оператора, отчаянно краснея, спросила, нельзя ли подменить Линдси и помочь Джеймсу с прической. К вечеру все имевшиеся в сьемочной группе девушки образовали очередь. Неделю Мэй терпел хихикающих, краснеющих и наслаждающихся процессом девиц, а Кларксон и Хаммонд ржали в кулаки и всласть зубоскалили.   
На восьмой день они ночевали в придорожном мотельчике. Утром Кларксон переправлял сценарий очередного розыгрыша, сидя за единственным столиком во дворе мотеля, а Ричард сонно клевал носом на чашкой кофе, когда раздался зычный мат, а затем подошел малиновый от ярости взъерошенный Джеймс.   
\- Заебали! Ржут, мимикают, эта дура еще за ушком, блять, почесала! Сил моих нет! Если еще хоть одна скажет что я милый!  
\- Ты и правда ми...- Кларксон взглянул на Мэя поверх очков и заткнулся, не договорив. - Мда. Разгулялись девочки.   
Джеймс только рыкнул, у него закончились слова. Даже бранные.   
Ричард поднялся и ткнул пальцем в скамью.   
\- Садись. И расческу отдай.   
\- Да ну, чего ты будешь...- смутился Мэй, но Хаммонд бесцеремонно выдернул расческу у него из пальцев.   
\- Садись, говорю. У меня две дочери, забыл?   
У Мэя, кажется, просто сил не было спорить.   
\- Чтоб они отвалились, эти ребра...- пробурчал он, и, явно еле сдерживая стон, опустился на скамейку, осторожно оперся о столешню локтями, подыскивая наименее болезненное положение.   
Ричард провел по волосам, собирая назад взьерошенную копну, и принялся прочесывать пальцами, разделяя на мелкие прядки. Он прикасался осторожно, но твердо, будто гладил огромную, не очень приветливую собаку. Кларксон упорно изображал мебель, не желая попасться под горячую руку.   
Когда расческа несколько раз прошлась сверху вниз по волосам, Джеймс медленно выдохнул и откинул голову назад, подставился. Мерные движения - расческа и следом рука, приглаживая - успокаивали. Ричард и вовсе впал бы в полудрему, если бы под зубцы расчески периодически не попадали спутавшиеся волосы, и приходилось осторожно их расчесывать, стараясь не дернуть - таким домашним был процесс.   
Получалось у него, кстати, быстрее и аккуратнее, чем у половины девчонок, так что Мэй довольно прижмурил глаза и, кажется, получал удовольствие. Ричард заметил, что Кларксон бесцеремонно уставился на них, и сделал страшные глаза. Джереми идиотом не был и молча уткнулся обратно в сценарий. Ричард уже собрал коротенький пушистый хвост в руку и раздумывал чем бы его перевязать, как тут ему в голову пришла великолепная идея.   
Мэй даже не пошевелился, когда Ричард аккуратно разделил копну на две части, только спросил:   
\- Там много еще?...  
\- Полминутки, - елейным голоском пообещал Хаммонд.   
Джереми просек его тон сразу же, поднял глаза и громко заржал.   
\- Хаммонд!!! Что ты сделал?!! - завопил Мэй, сообразив, что что-то тут не так.   
Ощупывание показало, что неугомонный Ричард заплел у него на голове две торчащие почти вертикально косички.   
\- Я предупреждал - у меня две дочери! - сквозь всхлипы и хохот выдавил Ричард.   
Мэй попытался его пнуть, и даже попал, но эффект значительно испортило то, что от резкого движения он сам взвыл от боли. Кларксон и Хаммонд бросились к нему, забыв про смех.   
\- Я не удержался, - извинился Ричард, когда Мэй закончил сдавленно ругаться. - Давай хвост завяжу? Есть чем?   
\- Косынка есть, - буркнул еще сердитый Мэй, но Ричард сделал свои лучшие умоляющие глаза, и ворчать дальше было уже неловко. 

Джереми Кларксон

Единственная причина, по которой он согласился на трехместную палатку - в ней должно было быть теплее. И действительно было, но лучше Кларксону не спалось.   
Он как-то предпочитал спать в тишине и покое, а тут ровнехонько над ухом уже второй час трепались Хамстер и Джеймс, успешно заменяя собой радио.   
\- И вот, понимаешь, смотрю я на этот дурацкий список, а там двадцать пунктов. Для одного несчастного школьного вечера. И началось. Сначала мы искали балетные туфли, и почему-то они висели на стремянке. Серебристые гирлянды для парика сгрызла собака, и это я сейчас не отмазываюсь...  
Конец фразы потонул в смехе Джеймса.   
Обычно Кларксону нравилось слушать - когда Ричард рассказывал о семье, голос у него становился глубже и мягче, наполняясь невообразимой нежностью. Но не в час же ночи, после целого дня тяжелой работы!  
\- Вы там заткнетесь или нет?!! - рявкнул он.   
Джеймс и Ричард захихикали как мальчишки.   
\- Давай потише,- предложил Мэй. Они завозились, Мэй буркнул "убери локоть из-под моего бока, колется!" И рассказ продолжился свистящим шепотом, в потом оба сдавленно заржали.   
Кларксон нащупал валявшееся рядом полотенце и, завязав узлом, метнул на звук. Ричард ойкнул, а потом полотенце вернулось назад, приземлившись где-то в ногах.   
Два идиота захихикали.  
Кларксон повернулся спиной, натянул капюшон поглубже и твердо решил их игнорировать. Шепот возобновился.   
\- Что за чертов корень впивается мне в...  
\- Эй! Это не корень, это моя рука!  
\- А подвинь-ка ее повыше... О. Отлично.   
\- Ричард, а ты не обнаглел? Собираешься так и спать у меня на плече?  
\- Только не говори, что тебя это смущает!  
И тут Джереми пришел в голову Гениальный План. Настолько гениальный, что через пять минут он уснул, сладко улыбаясь в предвкушении мести.  
... Палатка тряслась, подпрыгивала и материлась так, будто в ней кого-то переваривали. Довольный собой Кларксон в окружении половины сьемочной группы с интересом прислушивался к матюгам. Периодически из палатки доносились стоны, которые при некотором воображении можно было счесть страстными, а не раздраженно-отчаявшимися. Джереми с довольной улыбкой подбрасывал и ловил моток строительного скотча, которым четверть часа назад склеил вместе спальные мешки Ричарда и Джеймса, предварительно залепив тем же скотчем молнии. Сьемочная группа хихикала и комментировала.   
\- Может зубами попробовать?...- донесся из палатки голос Мэя и спустя пару минут - особенно громкий стон.   
\- Кажется нам стоит оставить их наедине?- предложил помощник оператора.   
Кларксон ожидал, что пацан еще и спошлит, но тот умел заткнулся вовремя. 

Ричард Хаммонд

Выпуск надо было спасать. Обещанный им новенький Астон Мартин не успели доставить, и график сьемок летел к чертям. После двух пинт кофе было решено использовать запасной сценарий, и Джереми выгреб из закормов старую идею про опасные дорожные ситуации.   
\- Гололед? - предложил Хаммонд первое, что пришло в голову. - Зальем кусок дороги из шланга, и я покажу, как не надо делать.   
\- Ты покажешь, как надо делать, - поправил его Кларксон. - Или на лед пойдет Джеймс.   
Когда Кларксон начинал говорить Тем Самым Голосом, они всегда подчинялись. Даже если иногда Хамионду казалось, что его отчитывают как подростка.   
Подготовка была несложной - они нашли отличный кусок пустой дороги, на всякий случай перекрыли ее с большим запасом. Было достаточно холодно, чтобы, окатив дорогу из шланга пару раз, получить каток. Все складывалось идеально.   
... Ричард даже понять ничего не успел. На середине фразы "а теперь я аккуратно поворачиваю руль в сторону заноса..." перед машиной метнулось что-то темное, прямо под колеса. Он инстинктивно крутанул рулем и нажал на тормоз, и мир завертелся, как чертова карусель.   
Машину вынесло на обочину, его приложило боком и головой о дверцу. Удар он почувствовал, а боль - нет. Машина остановилась.  
Ричард ударился головой о боковое стекло и в глазах потемнело - вроде бы на секунду, но очнулся он от голоса техника:   
\- Дверца не повреждена, открывается! Сейчас вытащим!  
Хаммонд попробовал пошевелиться. . Ричард разбил голову и, когда провел рукой по лбу, она испачкалась в крови, но, судя по ощущениям, это была просто ссадина.   
Ребята помогли ему выбраться из машины. Ричард попытался сказать, что он в порядке, но никто, ествественно, не слушал. Несмотря на протесты, его заставили сесть, и Марташ что-то спрашивал, потянулся расстегнуть куртку. Мэй и Джереми были тут же - стояли рядом, но так, чтоб не мешать врачу. Кларксон сердито хмурился.   
\- Да все нормально, на мне просто пара синяков, - попытался успокоить их Ричард и тут его накрыло.   
Голову повело, будто у пьяного, сердце заколотилось в горле, не давая вздохнуть. Голоса слились в сплошной гул.   
Марташ легонько шлепнул его по щеке, и это помогло. Гул в ушах стал потише, мир вокруг - реальнее.   
\- Оставайся с нами, - строго сказал врач. - Сейчас станет легче.   
Мэй уже был рядом, присел на корточки.   
\- Все в порядке. Дыши, а то свалишься, - произнес он совершенно спокойным голосом, наигранно спокойным, и взял Ричарда за руку.   
Хаммонд до синяков вцепился ему в ладонь - сейчас было не до гордости. И после этого смог дышать на счет, пока Марташ вскрывал ампулы. Считал - кажется вслух - и смотрел, как игла шприца медленно входит под кожу.   
Марташ настоял на больнице, и Джеймс и Джереми поддержали его так единодушно, что Ричард не решился и рта раскрыть. 

День он просидел дома - больше потому, что, чем бы не уколол его Марташ (а в больнице добавили), голова от этой дряни болела хуже чем от виски. На следующий день от аварии осталось напоминание в виде россыпи синяков и ссадины на лбу, а так Ричард чувствовал себя вполне бодро.   
Он пришел первым, и сразу полез смотреть, выгрузили ли операторы видео, и пойдет ли отснятое в передачу. Хаммонд не был уверен, рискнет ли он переснять, если не пойдет.   
На камере, снимавшей машину, было хорошо видно, как через дорогу внезапно метнулся заяц (Ричард выматерился), и машину закрутило на льду. Вот уж точно – инструкция, как не надо делать... Хаммонду стало не по себе, когда он смотрел, как машина заваливается набок, попав колесами в кювет.   
Машину обычно снимали с двух камер, но следующим Ричарду попалось видео с ведущими. Кларксон и Мэй ехидно комментировали его стиль вождения, затем Джереми принялся рассказывать, что положено делать на скользкой дороге.   
\- Вот сейчас обратите внимание на направление заноса... ох блядь!  
Ричард увидел, как Кларксон дернулся вперед, глаза у него стали острые, опасные. А у Мэя побелело лицо, и он инстинктивно прижал ладонь к губам, сдерживая то ли ругань, то ли вскрик.  
За дверью послышались голоса, и Ричард быстрым движением свернул окно, словно пойманный за просмотром порнушки подросток.  
Джереми распахнул дверь, придержал ее для Мэя, который нес сразу три стаканчика кофе.   
\- Привет, Ричард. Как голова?  
\- Держится на плечах, значит в порядке, - отшутился он.   
Кларксон внимательно - очень внимательно - посмотрел на него, но кивнул и присел на стол, возле телефона, начал рыться в ежедневнике в поисках номера.  
\- Это твой - много сливок, много сахара, - Мэй передал ему один стакан.- Ты посмотрел запись? С тебя сценарий порезки и комментариев, потому что максимум послезавтра надо переозвучить.  
\- Как раз смотрю.  
\- Отлично. Я пошел переозвучивать экскурсию по заводу, там вообще ничего за шумом не слышно. - Мэй коротко улыбнулся.   
Ричард замялся - хотел извиниться, что так напугал, но тут Джереми как раз довзонился - раздался его раздраженный голос:  
\- Девушка! Позовите мне того идиота который составлял договор страховки для Топ Гир! Я понимаю, что вы тут ни при чем, а ему я сейчас объясню, чем мы тут занимаемся...  
Мэй жестом показал "им всем хана", подхватил кофе, сценарий переозвучки и телефон, и ушел. Ричард вернул на экран видеозапись.


End file.
